The present invention relates to the production of electric machines such as induction motors or generators. Known induction motors use multiple windings of conductive wire within a magnetic case to form a stator section and apply alternating current to these windings to cause a rotor within the stator section to turn. Induction generators work in the opposite way, where the rotor is turned and induces current in the windings. In both induction motors and generators, a magnetizing current is supplied to the rotor by the stator. This comes about due to slip between the rotor coils, often a “squirrel cage” coil configuration, and the rotating field produced by the stator. If the rotor turns faster than the stator field, mechanical power from the rotor is converted to real electrical power in the stator, and vice versa.